


Big Secret

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: You secretly loved Arthur, but at the same time you were afraid to tell him about it, till the day someone revealed your secret.





	Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one-shot :)

“Tilly, I beg you keep what I’ve just told you to yourself, alright?” You asked her knowing it would be extremly hard for her not to tell anyone about what you’ve just confessed to her. “So now you know, are you happy about it?”

“You even can’t imagine how much!” She jumped on her chair from excitement, grabbing your hands as they were lying on the table. “It’s so exciting! You should just tell him!”

“Tilly, it’s a secret, okay?” You squeezed her hands gently, looking directly in her eyes so she knew you were serious. “Arthur, can’t know.”

“Why? You’re so into him, but it’s nothing bad.” She smiled at you, trying to comfort you. “Love is not a bad thing!”

“No.” You denied. “He can’t. I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of him.”

“Oh, grow up, Y/N.” Tilly said letting go of your hands and standing up next to the table. “He won’t figure this out unless you tell him.”

“Alright. I’ll think about it.”

“I’m your friend, Y/N, and I really want you to be happy.” She looked down at you. “You asked me for piece of advice and here’s one - don’t hide it. He should know what you feel for him.”

“I know, Tilly. But I don’t really know if this is right thing to do.”

“Stop fooling yourself, it’s the only right thing and you know it.”

*

As the night came everyone from the gang gathered around the campfire. They were talking, laughing and drinking as usual, after a long and rough day of working. You joined them with Tilly, sitting in front of Arthur, but he didn’t notice you as he was busy talking to Javier. You watched him discreetly from afar when Abigail pat your arm.

“Have you seen my son?” She asked, interrupting your observation. “I can’t find him anywhere.”

“I think he’s probably playing with Cain somewhere.” You replied. “Don’t worry, Abigail, he’ll come around in a moment.”

And you weren’t wrong as a small boy appeared between you all after few minutes. He giggled when he saw Arthur and approached him.

“Uncle Arthur, uncle Arthur!” Jack shouted to get his attention. “I need to talk to you!”

“What’s goin’ on, buddy?” Arthur put away his whiskey and sat the kid on his knee to hear him better. “Did you have good time playing with Kain?”

“I did! Cain is my best friend!” He looked up at Arthur. “But it’s not what I wanted to tell you. You know what I just heard uncle Arthur? It’s a big secret.”

Everyone around the camp instantly lowered their voices as they were interested in what Jack wanted to say. John laughed as Arthur smiled, rolling his eyes over but leaning down so Jack could reach his ear.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping but I heard something while I was playing with Kain.” Jack said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. “It was Tilly and Y/N.. and I heard that Y/N told Tilly she likes you a lot, but she’s scared you don’t like her.”

Your heart stopped as you heard his words. At first you’ve thought you misheard something, but when everyone else smirked under their breath and looked at you, you realised you didn’t. Arthur looked at you, then back at Jack with curiosity.

“What was she exactly sayin’ Jack?”

“That she likes you very much. She even said she loves you. But she’s afraid of telling you this.”

“Really?” Arthur seemed suprised. “Are sure buddy?”

“I am! Tilly can tell you too!” Jack pointed his small finger at sitting next to you Tilly. “She heard it too!”

You could feel your face turning red from embarrassment as Micah laughed ironically, looking at you with pity. Abigail touched your arm, but you shook it, covering your face in your hands. You’ve never felt more awkward in your life. Through you fingers you saw Tilly looking at you with sorrow written all over her face. She didn’t expect anyone to hear your conversation. Neither did you.

“Uncle Arthur.. don’t tell her you know about it. And don’t be mad.” Jack said after a break. “It’s a secret.”

“You got it, partner.” Arthur helped him to get down and before he let him go, he whispered to his ear. “Alright, go to your mommy. She was looking everywhere for you.”

He immediately ran off to Abigail. She looked at you whispering “I’m sorry” soundlessly as she lifted Jack and walked away from the campfire. You stayed unmoved looking blankly ahead. You wished Arthur found out about it differently. But it was too late and now everybody knew, including him. And the worst thing was that you couldn’t blame Jack. You could only blame yourself for waiting this long.

“You’ve got good kid, John.” Bill said from the other side of the campfire. “But watch out what you’re saying next to him.”

“Shut up, Bill.” John huffed.

“Oh, I beg you, Mr. Williamson.” Mrs. Grimshaw grunted. “As if you were better than Jack!”

The others laughed but you could only think how to get out of there. You turned away your head, hoping Arthur wasn’t looking at you. Mary Beth sat next to you on the log, handing you an open whiskey. You looked at her and took a bottle without thinking, then took a sip.

“Thank you.” You whispered when the heat filled your throat.

“Don’t worry, Y/N.” She said, but you didn’t listen to her as you suddenly got up and walked away, feeling the glances of others on your back.

It was too much and you couldn’t look at Arthur because you were afraid of what he was thinking about you. You walked out of the camp and went along the lake shore, trying to calm yourself down. After a while, you sat on a small platform, looking at the moon reflected on the surface of the lake.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His low husky voice scared you.

“I was afraid…” You started turning your heads towards him. “I mean.. Look at you. Who am I to deserve you?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Arthur sat down next to you. “Because sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and I see an ugly bastard and an outlaw at the same time.”

“Arthur…” You felt a single tear on your cheek. “You know it’s a bullshit.”

“The same as you being afraid of telling me your feelings.” He put his hand next to yours, so your fingers gently touched. “Come on, sweetheart. I’m not this scary.”

You laughed awkwardly. You looked at him and your eyes met. It was a short moment, but you could feel the spark between you two. You smiled shyly as he stroke a piece of hair gently out of your face, tucking it behind your ear.

“I was scared you would think of me in a bad way.”

“Why would I do that?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I was stupid, Arthur. I could tell you straight away.”

“Yeah.” He smirked then put his hand on yours. “That would be much easier. You would tell me you like me, I’d tell you I feel the same…”

“Wait.” There was no possibility that you might’ve misheard something. “What?”

“But you won’t know that, because it wasn’t you who told me about your feelings.” He was teasing you. “A four year old boy did.”

“You’re cruel, Mr.Morgan.”

“Nah, I’m just teasin’ you.”

You both laughed, feeling the tension was slowly disappearing. You felt great when he was next to you. You began to wonder why you hesitated so long with confessing your feelings to him.

“What Jack told you…” You smiled faintly. “It’s the truth, Arthur.”

“I know. Jack would never lied to me or anyone.” He remarked. “Just say it, Y/N.”

“I like you. A lot.” You tried to calm your nerves. 

“I like you too, Y/N. And I’m glad I’ve finally heard it from you.”


End file.
